


You're the Only Guy Worth Falling For

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Lawyer Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean, roommates kind of, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: Dean has an epiphany, Charlie is appreciated, and Cas is a confusing guy but it works out. Based on a short post I saw ages ago."You'll be fine; where's Mr Confidence gone?""He was never there; much like my heterosexuality, apparently."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while hahahahaha here's *gestures vaguely to my work* something
> 
> enjoy??? and thank

Dean remained anxious outside his friend's apartment, having received her message that she'd be out in 'a few minutes'. That was Charlie code for 'a few hours'. Despite dating her new girlfriend for what was to be six months next week, she always got 'distracted' with her everytime Dean belatedly met up with her.

Not that it was much trouble; he was ecstatic for her, really, and Dean cursed his lack of ability for a refractory period such as hers.

While waiting, Dean took the time to look through his messages. Some from Sam about picking up new flowers for their parents grave, one from Bobby concerning more shift changes at the shop to fit with Dean's lectures, and one from Inias, his shy roommate that moved in recently. Dean had to cut the kid some slack as he was some sort of prodigy, but not the snobbish kind Dean saw on Child Genius or Spelling Bee. A few years younger, and in dire need of learning how to cook. Luckily, Dean had patience, practically being Sammy's mother for his whole life.

Inias mentioned something about not being scared if his older brother is in their place when Dean got back tonight. Ah yes, the older brother. Now he was...different.

The whole family was weird, but not in a bad way or anything. Castiel, as Dean had saved him on his contacts, was blunt, dry, and easy to get on with. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes and compassionate.

Before Dean could sentimentally look back on their few words exchanged, Charlie came bounding up to him, bright red hair springing everywhere, and flaunting her new Zelda tank top.

Dean brought her into a hug, grinning as she jumped up to him. "Hey there, princess."

Charlie dropped back and punched his shoulder. "Hey, handmaiden. How's it hanging?!"

"Good - great in fact."

She gave him a questioning smile. "Who are they?" she slowly asked.

Dean furrowed his brow and licked his lower lip, a nervous thing he really needed to stop doing. "What- who? No one, Charlie. I'm just happy to see you. Nothing more." Her sceptic look increased ten-fold. "Can't I simply be in a good mood because of you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you  _hate_  it when I'm late." Before Dean could argue, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the building, down towards their local coffee shop. They'd first met there after a particularly intense Saturday night (or Sunday morning, neither of them recalled when they got drunk), racing to get to the counter first, then bonded over food with hangovers and hickeys.

They sat in the cushioned bay window, the blazing sun overhead warming up their bodies but not blinding them, sharing a subjective discourse on Carly Rae Jepsen, some sort of spiced coffees in hand, and a finished pie to share on the convenient ledge between them.

"Well since you can offer such a  _professional view_  of gay culture," Dean uttered sarcastically, "I need...help."

"I  _am_  the gay one here." Charlie shuffled forwards, leaning in with anticipation and a childish glee all over her features. "So, what do you wanna know?"

He took in a deep breath, feeling nervous, and stupid. Nupid.  "I'm probably hallucinating the whole thing but... I think my roommate’s older brother is, like, hitting on me," Dean offered awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well…like, he’s like helping us out with rent and stuff. And he wants to hang out a lot… even with just me." He took a moment to fondly remember all the times Inias had to message him about Castiel being around, before Dean gave in and just asked the guy for his number. "Sometimes Inias isn’t even there…and then he bought Inias's books for next semester, except he asked if I wanted to come to the bookstore, and then he bought my books." Charlie gasped, half-impressed, half-bitter. "Like, I didn’t let him buy all of them ‘cause I felt weird. But then he bought me dinner. So, like…"

"You're just going along with it?"

"What else can I do?"

She scoffed, looking out of the window in disbelief and took another sip of her drink. Dean waited for the wisdom or clarification that he was going insane and Cas was purely being nice to his little brother's new roomie.

However, that didn't come.

"Is he hot?" Charlie quizzed.

Dean's mind went back to the image of the tight suit and pants Castiel often wore, and the cheekbones, and hair, and the full fucking lips. Offguard, Dean panicked and reverted to the truth: "Uhhh…I guess? Yeah. Maybe. No..." When he saw Charlie's sly grin widening, he sighed. "Okay, he's smokin'."

Suddenly she went pale, a look of concern washing over her. "Wait, though, is this like a creepy thing? Is he creepy? Oh god if he is I'm coming with you next time you meet your roommate-"

"No! No, dude, he’s not like–like he’s actually a pretty cool guy," Dean cut in, feeling defensive over someone speaking ill of Cas like that. "He’s paying for Inias to go to college and helping us out, and he’s all smart; like he’s a lawyer and shit, and he’s, like, chill, y'know, and–" he gushed.

Poor Charlie was going through a rollercoaster of emotions over Dean's story, he almost felt bad for her. She put a hand up to hush him, exasperated. "You like,  _like_  him."

"I'm not gay!" Dean blurted loudly. Too loudly. A few heads turned, to which Dean reached over to Charlie's rainbow phone case and showed it to them as if it would reassure them he wasn't homophobic. " _She is_  gay though!"

Charlie snatched her phone back and looked as if she was about to slap him. "You totally like him. And I think we should save your gay panic for someone where a little less public."

"Fine," he said.

Dean grabbed his bag and coffee, Charlie scuttling after him out of the cafe. Once out, she nudged him, knowingly. He hoped she could see his eye-roll of all eye-rolls at the insinuation.

They found their way to the park in electric silence, which Dean broke by looking around for any nearby eavesdroppers and boldly reaffirming, "But I'm not gay!"

"You’re, like, gay  _for him_!" she replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"But-!" Dean restlessly ran his fingers through his hair with his spare hand. This is what they meant by an epiphany is what he thought to himself. "Fuck!"

"You could be dating a lawyer!" Charlie frantically exclaimed.

"Yeah, like he'd ever settle for a trainee mechanic."

"He obviously really likes you, Dean," she cooed. "Don't be so harsh on yourself. Mechanics are sexy."

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that I have a crush on a guy?"

"No, but I think you need to have a long conversation with yourself before you come to me in need of help...like labels and 'gay culture'." Dean nodded solemnly. "Although I'm sure this new guy can show you  _more_  than that."

If Dean had been drinking, there would be coffee all over Link's face right now. "Dude!"

"What?" she innocently smiled. "Anyways, you're going to text him to meet you tonight, and you're going to ask him on a date which you pay for."

"What if he says no, huh? Maybe he is a creep, or I've got it wrong?" The thought of Castiel turning him down had Dean's stomach aching and body tensing. He was way in over his head on this guy, Dean found himself admitting.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it; I somehow doubt he'd say no. You’re a total hottie. Do you want me to text him for you?"

"No, god no, you're awful at subtlety."

"Okay, well then tell me how it goes later. Promise?" Dean nodded sheepishly, and he figured Charlie picked up on how scared he really was about this. "You'll be fine; where's Mr Confidence gone?"

"He was never there; much like my heterosexuality, apparently."

\---------

_Hey Cas, wanna come over now?_

Dean lay on his bed, having divebombed on it after a long day with Charlie and meeting up with her various friends along the way because apparently Dean  _needed_  babying around the unfamiliar scene of LGBT+ people. He was emotionally tired too, the whole shock of it all was a bit too much. Maybe talking to Cas so suddenly was a bad move.

Too late though, as moments later he got a text back.

_Sure! I'll be there in 10 :)_

Damn him and his cute little smileys. Dean had been thinking about the proclamation all day and still had no idea how to approach the subject. He couldn't just be outright about it, and if it went sideways then he could lose his roommate as well as a friendship. Luckily, Inias was out tonight because he was a night owl and loved the 24-hour library.

10 minutes simultaneously went slowly as it feels when waiting for a package to arrive and as fast as Dean's cheeks heat up when Charlie mentions the pictures she found of him in panties.

Dean answered the knocking at the door suspiciously quickly. He blamed it on being apprehensive of the following 10 minutes.

"What occasion is it that I have the honour of being invited over?" Cas grinned, hands shoved in pockets of his suit looking casual as ever.

Dean sort of froze. Cas looked  _gorgeous_. In any way he could come out, this was not the way he thought he'd be doing it. His brain sort of short-circuited and he felt the urge to be close to the man in front of him too overpowering.

"I'm very gay for you," he heard himself say.

Not a few hours ago would Dean say that he was straight, and it was almost comical, or poetic, how the day turned out.

Now Castiel was the one that froze. His eyebrows raised, his goddamn beautiful lips parted, and somehow he still looked almost relieved. Cas walked toward him, gently pushing him back and shutting the door behind them. All Dean could think of was the fact that Cas could kill him and no one would know for ages and Inias would probably help him cover it up and this was a stupid idea anyway and-

"I'm glad you brought that up. I feared that my feelings were...unrequited." For the first time, Dean saw a more vulnerable side; Cas wasn't as self-assured now. Relief engulfed Dean's body as not only was he going to live, but he had been right after all.

He exhaled, a broad grin painted on every feature. "Thank fuck."

"I may also be very gay for you too, Dean," Cas chuckled. "I'm sorry if it seems rather inappropriate since I’m slightly older and you're my brother's roommate, but I really like you. When Inias said you were straight, I wasn't exactly filled with confidence about approaching you on the matter but... I'm lucky I didn't need to."

"Cas?" He said it like a small plea.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes?" Cas smiled that dopey, wide and contagious smile that made Dean's heart flutter.

Dean quickly pressed forward his lips to Cas', a controlled chaste kiss which, as he urged further, made his top slightly crinkle against Cas' cheek. He framed Cas' face with his hands and felt a shiver cascade through him when Cas secured his arms around his waist, bringing them flush together. They tilted their heads more, lips awkward in finding a rhythm until they did. Everything slot into place, kisses becoming wetter as they opened their mouths; Castiel was the first to dip his tongue in, testing, before teasing Dean to do the same.

A few minutes passed, Dean was more than hot under the collar, and he felt like if Cas kept doing that with his tongue he would have to excuse himself to the bathroom quickly. They naturally came to a stop, even if Dean chased Castiel's lips one last time, missing them already.

Out of breath slightly, they rested their foreheads together. Dean untangled one hand from where he'd grasped at Cas' short wavy hair.

"We are definitely doing that again," Cas whispered, eyes locked with Dean's intensely.

"I hope so. That was awesome." Dean internally bashed his head against a wall, any wall, as 'awesome' was the way he described the best kiss of his life.

They reluctantly let go of each other, except where Cas firmly held onto Dean's hand.

"I'm going to need a while to catch up with myself, Cas, if I'm honest," Dean found himself saying, getting a confused look back. "I've only just found out this part of myself today and it's a bit overwhelming."

Cas' grip loosened a little, much to Dean's dismay. "I-I can give you space if you want?"

"No! I mean, I don't want to have any distance. Honesty and transparency about my feelings, yes, but I think it will be easier with you around."

"Okay, I can do that."

"I'm sorry if it's too much-" Dean cut himself off, rearranging his thoughts. "Thanks in advance for any and all the patience," he paused for a moment, reciting the next word in his mind and deciding he liked it, "boyfriend."

Cas' reply was in the form of another kiss planted on the corner of his lips. When he drew away he saw Dean's reddened cheeks; with his spare hand he stroked them. "That's what boyfriends are for."

\--------

_Hey Inias_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Inias_  


**what?**  


_How would you feel if I was dating Cas_

_Inias?_

_....._

_Dude?  
_

**I KNEW IT**


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MaiMalfoi87 suggested this and I couldn't help myself...
> 
> It's a few years on, and their relationship has naturally progressed...further, one may say.

Diverse hues, neon, pastel, neutral, became the only light source and reflected in the windows and from street lights outside and the fairy lights within; it provoked the familiar longing feeling of togetherness in Dean, who had just entered the room, cheeks flushing red as he looked around at the picturesque scene. Cas had been planning this for weeks and his heart swelled with pride to see how amazing it had turned out.

Every friend, colleague, relative, and pet was dancing or conversing with some cheesy 80s pop album Cas somehow liked ('Cas, could you be gayer?', '...I'm going to take that as a positive stereotype. And this is rich coming from the man who loves _Livin' La Vida Loca_ ') sounding in the background.

Their house - their new _home_ \- was all timber and tall ceilings and sleek surfaces, a perfect contradiction to the small, shabby apartment they'd first met in by pure luck all those years ago. Dean kind of missed it, for all its flaws and quirks, but this place felt less like it would collapse at any moment.

In the moment of nostalgia, Dean's mind helpfully reminded him of their first kiss. He could almost see it happening again in front of him, as it was right in the front door, he could even remember the way Cas' lips felt; his stubble; his cold hands; hell, even the feeling of his stupid tan trenchcoat in Dean's tight grip when they made out. Reminiscing on this, on how far they'd come, Dean shivered and kept walking inwards to where he saw Charlie, still with Gilda. Dean tried to ignore the sinking feeling of not seeing Cas anywhere but pushed it down. He was probably sorting out more food or chatting with someone in another room. Definitely not ignoring him on purpose. 

Cas hadn't let him be in this place all day, wanted it to be ' _a special party, because it's our first house, Dean_ '. Dean didn't buy that excuse but didn't know what else to think of it.

Dean thought back to how it all started and cringed. In a world with a million ways to say he liked Cas, he chose the most embarrassing. Cas hadn't said anything about it though. "'I'm very gay for you,' who the fuck says that, fuckin' idiot," Dean mumbled to himself as he crossed the room.

"Heyya there, Dean!" Charlie greeted him, a little louder than necessary. When he made eye contact with Gilda, she nudged her head at the empty prosecco bottle on the counter behind her.

"Hey, ladies, how have you been?"

"Grrreat! Tell your husband that he can organs' next off'ce party!" Charlie slurred. Gilda slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, glaring slightly.

"He's my boyfriend, Charles. Boyfriend. You don't have to keep reminding us that you're married. I was your best man, dude."

"Well, _actually,_ Cas-" 

"I'm going to get us some fresh air, okay, babe?" Gilda quickly chimed in, before yanking her away and to the small balcony.

Weird. But then again, it was Charlie. Them leaving him alone gave the vibe off that he was the loner in the corner of the school dance again, even if he was the host. He felt lucky that people weren't bombarding him, or that he was being forced to talk or dance, but at the same time he was almost _suspicious_ of it. Who ignores the host?

Again, it left him recollecting their first kiss, and all the emotions that showered down on them with the confessions. Kissing Cas was like a wave of peace and safety shielding him from stress. A sanctuary for Dean's venture into adulthood, considering college was the biggest leap, and Cas just made it so much easier - before and after them getting together. And, God, he appreciated the whole support and proximity during the slight bisexual panic that ensued in their first week of dating. Cas talked it through with him because his patient and gentle soul wouldn't have it any other way.

Somehow they both knew from the moment Dean said 'boyfriend' it would all slip into a place.

Dean smiled to himself, fondly thinking of Cas' soft voice, full of understanding and anticipation at his declaration. 

Like his passive prayers were answered, Cas suddenly drifted into the room in tight, worn jeans that had rips in from when Sam's dog found them, complimented with a light grey button-up. Despite looking cleaned up and hot as hell, his hair still didn't want to be tamed in any way.

The whole room slowed down, turning to face Cas, which kinda made Dean jealous. _How dare they gape and objectify my boyfriend like that?_ Then, the music quietened to a low hum, and people stood back to make way for Cas. It was a bit dramatic, Dean thought, after all, they didn't _need_ to. Cas was only coming over to say hey before going back to his socialising... Wasn't he?

"Some party you got goin' here Cas. Maybe being a lawyer was the wrong path for you, doncha think?" Dean quipped, walking slowly over to meet Cas in the middle of the room. 

Cas blushed, a coy smile painted on his full lips. He pulled Dean in for a quick kiss with a hand cupping Dean's jaw, warm lips nipping briefly. Neither of them could stop grinning as their hearts fluttered and heads swam as much as when they first kissed. 

The whole room by this point had almost completely hushed, and it felt like the whole world was watching them. Not that Dean minded the attention, but it was alarming and confusing. Slowly, Cas stepped back, waited for silence, and watched Dean's eyes with intensity as if to suss him out. They were always watching for emotion and ways to read people.

And then: the unexpected. Looking back, Dean thinks that it wasn't really, but it did catch him off guard.

Cas reached into his back pocket, revealing a small, velvet box. Dean's narrowed eyes and gentle smile quickly faded into widening eyes and mouth becoming agape. "Cas-" he wanted to say, but no sound came out.

He followed Cas' uncertain eyes as Cas knelt down on one knee, opening the box up to bestow a silver ring. "I know we haven't really discussed...this, Dean, and I didn't anticipate that we'd have everyone's attention, but, well, we're here now," Cas offered with a hopeful smile.

Before Dean could argue that he really didn't care, Cas continued on, nervous but optimistic, still holding out the ring.

"We've been through a lot, and I know we're stronger together and as individuals because of it." Buying course books, fees, troubling clients, stalkers, attacks... death. Dean knew what he was referring to. The story of them, so far. "It's been four years and I still can't believe how lucky I am that my brother's hot, kind, caring, stubborn, annoying, adorable, and outlandish roommate happened to realise he's bi because of me."

The room echoed in light laughter at that, and Dean couldn't help but let out a short chuckle himself. He felt tears welling but refused to let any fall. _Maybe I am stubborn._

"And it's no grand declaration o-or quiet little moment that we can share, but it's an important moment that I want you and everyone to know. I want the whole world to know, but since you and everyone here are pretty much my world, I figured I'm asking the question in the right company." He nodded solemnly up to Dean, not for a second breaking eye contact.

"Cas, shuddup or 'm gonna cry," Dean mumbled before wiping a hand over his face, taking in a deep breath. This was happening. The unexpected. His heart was thumping, racing, and running away without him into Cas' safe arms.

"Dean." Cas sounded like he was rounding off his speech, and Dean knew what was coming. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry_. "I love you."

Dean mouthed it back, getting a broad smile in return.

"And I've known I want to spend the rest of my life with your gorgeous ass for a while now. We're so young but mature, and yet we're old souls and immature boys trying to still find our place in this fuckin' crazy world. So, soulmate," Cas lifted the ring out up to Dean between his thumb and forefinger, "will you marry me?"

In a continuing state of shock, Dean tried to soak in the moment to actually process it, Cas' unwavering soft gaze grounding him. Everyone shuffled in wait, despite everyone knowing the answer. Lowering himself to his knees, Dean leaned close so he could feel Cas' shaky breathing tickling him.

"Fuck yes, Cas," Dean sighed back, before closing the distance between their lips, crashing forward so much Cas nearly fell backwards. Around them the room was cheering, whistling, and congratulating, providing a comfortingly fitting soundtrack to the moment. 

After they begrudgingly pulled away, Dean held out his hand for Cas to fumble the ring on him. He didn't let go, rubbing his thumb over the ring as their fingers interlocked. They beamed brightly at each other as they stood up together, and Dean thought it would take something pretty fucking horrific to ever take the smile off his face. If Dean told himself four years ago he'd be engaged, the reply would not be one of belief. 

"We're going to get married," Dean reaffirmed dazedly. "We're actually...I think _I'm_ the lucky one here, Cas."

"Wouldn't be so sure, I was shaking before I came in here; second thoughts aren't at all helpful except as a survival mechanism."

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek then nuzzled into his neck. "I'm so glad you didn't bail on me," he whispered just loud enough for Cas to hear.

"I'm glad you said 'yes' to be honest."

Dean straightened up, still clutching Cas' hand. They briefly glanced down to the ring which sharply glinted back at them. Gradually, they locked gazes again. "Did you really think that I'd refuse you, soulmate?"


End file.
